


Demon In The Blood

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen, Possession, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Once upon a time, Yui lived in blissful ignorance while the heart of a vampire beat within her.And that vampire was bored.





	Demon In The Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostflora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostflora/gifts).



Cordelia has never liked children.  
  
Having her own was bad enough, the three-day ordeal of birth endured bitterly without so much as a glimpse of Karl Heinz until it was over, and about the only positive quality she can assign to this stupid human child is that Cordelia didn’t have to birth her.  
  
Well, that and that so long as Cordelia’s heart beats in the girl’s body, Cordelia is still alive. For that she supposes she can muster an ounce of gratitude.  
  
That ounce of gratitude quickly evaporates as the years go by and she has no choice but to watch every stumbling step, pointless tantrum and ill-informed attempt to eat things that are inedible, or else sleep inside the girl’s head.  
  
Mostly she elects to sleep, right through the toddler years and early days of school until she finds herself rudely awakened by a surge of unfamiliar anger.  
  
Groggy and cranky, Cordelia sifts through the girl’s recent memories. She is five now, and another girl has stolen her crayon.  
  
Cordelia smiles. Finally this human is old enough to be interesting.  
  
Experimentally, Cordelia tries to lift the girl’s arm, but something blocks her. She pushes hard against it, and the girl pushes right back, with a strength that surprises Cordelia.  
  
How annoying.  
  
But Cordelia has never been one to give up easily.  
  
After a long moment, she recalls the girl’s name.  
  
_Yui. You hate that other girl, don’t you?_  
  
_You want vengeance, don’t you?_  
  
What little response there is seems to indicate that Yui is too stupid and innocent to know the meaning of the word vengeance, so Cordelia irritably alters her suggestion.  
  
_Don’t you want to see her cry the way she’s made you cry?_  
  
That gets a definite, immediate response, a deep unconscious _YES._

  
  
The other little girl looks so funny wailing that Cordelia laughs and laughs, delighted to be awake.  
  
Adults yell at Yui for hurting the other girl, even though the stupid innocent child wouldn’t do anything worse than snatch the crayon out of her rival’s hands and break it. Cordelia would have preferred to set the other girl’s hair on fire, but she had forgotten that humans are incapable of conjuring flame.  
  
Yui’s father puts her in a different school after that, much to Cordelia’s disappointment. She’s missed seeing looks of terror and respect in other’s eyes.  
  
The next time she feels Yui’s anger, she tries to use it again, but Yui doesn’t respond. The more she pushes against it, the more she feels the girl’s determination to be good.  
  
How disgusting.

  
  
Which isn’t to say that Yui doesn’t go and do things on her own that wrack her with useless guilt. Not turning in homework. Falling asleep in church. Sins so pathetically toothless Cordelia can’t even be entertained by them. Once or twice she tries to push Yui to do _truly_ wicked things in church, but the suggestions bounce off the walls of her stubborn subconscious without so much as a dent.

  
  
It’s a full moon the first time Cordelia manages to lift Yui’s arm while Yui sleeps on, oblivious. She doesn’t dare try while the girl is awake, especially in the presence of her vampire hunter father, but even with the power of the full moon it takes a shocking amount of effort to so much as flex Yui’s fingers.  
  
She forces Yui’s arm up again and again and again, heedless of anything the arm happens to collide with along the way. She has to get better at this, or she’ll never get back to Karl Heinz.

  
  
Yui wonders to herself about the bruises that seem to appear overnight when she can’t remember having hurt herself.

Her friends reassure her that sort of thing happens sometimes.

Deep down, Yui doesn't really believe them, but she doesn't know what else to believe.

  
  
For a human child raised by a vampire hunter effective enough that Cordelia recognized him by name if not by face, Yui isn’t particularly well defended.  
  
Oh, Cordelia is sure that if Yui were faced with a real vampire she would lift her little rosary like the trusting, naive fool she is, that is how little the man has taught her. She knows a thousand useless hymns and Bible passages but she doesn’t know so much as to lock her window on a full moon.  
  
It would be vexing if Cordelia believed there was any likelihood her host might be killed before Cordelia had a chance to take over, but as it is she finds it pathetically amusing.

 

Still, vampires aren't the only predators in this world.

In gym class there's a boy who leers at Yui and loudly makes comments that burn her cheeks bright red. Her friends laugh it off and tell her not to worry about words, but Cordelia feels the simmering mixture of shame and anger that Yui tries to bury, and revels in it.

One day, the boy grabs Yui and tries to grope her.

Yui freezes, but Cordelia pushes her anger right back up to the surface and _makes_ her spin around and slap him with all her strength.

While Yui is still reeling, Cordelia laughs with Yui's voice until Yui seizes control again.

"You're crazy," the boy manages, and runs away.

Yui doesn't know why she laughed, but is glad she slapped him.

Cordelia smiles.

Next time, it will be easier to use her emotions to break past her defenses.

 

 

She is practicing walking through the halls late at night when Cordelia hears an urgent exclamation from the chapel.

"...not wise to cross Karl Heinz!"

Cordelia's heart pounds so intensely Yui almost wakes up.

They are speaking of a lottery, to send a sacrificial lamb to Karl Heinz's sons. It is far from an uncontroversial plot, but the wheels are already in motion and those present agree to send whichever girl's name they draw from the lottery in the morning.

This is it. This is the opportunity she's been waiting for!

When they leave, Cordelia walks into the chapel and writes Yui's name over and over on scraps of paper, submitting one after the other.

She doesn't like leaving things to chance.

 

 

In the limousine, Yui daydreams about kind distant relatives, trying to push down her nervousness at being separated from the only parent she has ever known.

Deep inside Yui, Cordelia laughs and laughs.


End file.
